Trap of the Triple Date!
Trap of the Triple Date! is the tenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Seiji spies on Yuki a distance from the Kenmochi Manor and later follows her on her way to school. He seems to have been doing it for a while since Seiji knows where Yuki goes to school and her favorite subjects. After Yuki heads home, Honey spots Seiji in a tree which causes him to fall down. At an outdoor cafe, Seiji explains his infatuation with Yuki to Honey. Honey thinks Seiji should tell her how he feels and after his excuse thinks Seiji is afraid of being turned down; like how he was with Miki. Seiji denies this and Honey decides to play cupid to convey Seiji's feelings to Yuki. Honey meets with Yuki and tells her about how Seiji feels. She silently breaks down in tears which Honey mistakes as being touched. When Seiji asks Yuki on a date, she tells him she likes someone else which gets Seiji down. The person Yuki likes turns out to be Honey, to the point of stalking her with a camera like Seiji did with Yuki. When Seiji comes running over to Honey upset at the misunderstanding, Honey gives him one of her snacks which makes Yuki jealous that Seiji received an indirect kiss from Honey. At the Hayami Detective Agency, Seiji receives a visit from Yuki. She threatens Seiji to stay away from Honey, but she becomes embarrassed by the fact that she said her feelings about Honey to Seiji. Seiji seems more shocked by this though, to the point of feeling old. After feeling sorry for himself, Seiji asks Honey to go on a date with Yuki. Honey accepts and Seiji starts to leave while Honey asks Seiji to come along saying Yuki will like Seiji more if she gets to know him. Meanwhile Miki is pulling out foreign matter out of her body, having done so several times before. Watari in his combat workout speaks with Nakajo about joining forces as Honey is getting stronger and that Karasugawa has found out her secret. Nakajo agrees joining in the exercise. Honey arrives to the pizza place she went to with Yuki before, while getting Seiji to come in for a three-way date. Yuki is quietly disturbed and Seiji is getting a tense feeling. The date moves to a karaoke booth but when Honey cannot perform a duet with Yuki due to not knowing the song, Seiji steps in. Yuki stops the song halfway, not amused and does another song with Seiji so he doesn't share it with Honey. When Honey goes out to ask for snacks, she is attacked by the staff who are revealed to be Panther Claw combatants. Honey fights them off as Cutie Honey before returning to their room. The date moves to a picnic and Yuki makes her move to make sure Honey doesn't feed Seiji. Seiji then does the same stunt unable to hold everything in. While Honey is brushing her teeth, another combatant attacks her but Honey easily fends him off as Cutie Honey. Gen-san comes into the detective agency to tell Seiji something when he finds the camera Seiji was using to spy on Yuki. Gen-san notices a teddy bear appear on Yuki's balcony out of thin air. Seiji and Yuki get the idea of using the swan boats to get closer to the people they like, but when both of them blurt it out Honey has them get in the same boat with Yuki driving the boat roughly. Watari and Nakajo then appear with a few combatants to confront Honey. Yuki uses the boat to knock Seiji off so that they can go back to Honey but Honey is not seen. She is busy fighting the combatants but things get difficult when Nakajo and Watari fight with them. The Panther Claw heads overwhelm her. Yuki comes running over after Honey is knocked out. Watari has the combatants attack Yuki but she overpowers them. Yuki then performs Honey Flash were her pendant becoming Sister Yuki. Sister Yuki overwhelms the combatants and gives both Nakajo and Watari a hard time, even managing to use a qigong technique that pushes his foot blade out of his body. They retreat as Sister Yuki walks away. Category:The Live Episodes